


It’s Fucking Freezing

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seth tries pretty hard, a good Christmas, he just wants, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: “Hey guys?”“What Dean?”“It’s fucking freezing”“I will kick you out of this damn bed”





	It’s Fucking Freezing

“We’re gonna freeze to death, I hope you know that”

“It’s only going to be one night without heat, we’ll have someone up here to fix it tomorrow.”

“One night without heat?! It’s fucking snowing outside, we’re gonna die in here!”

“Stop being such a drama ki-“

“Could both of you please shut the hell up!” Roman’s voice bounced off the walls of the living room and the other two men quieted down, “You two are constantly arguing and I’m sick of it! We came here to relax with each other and instead I feel like I’m going to have a stroke!”

“We’d be relaxing if we had just spent Christmas in Vegas like I suggested. But nooooo. We had to come out to the middle of bum-fuck nowhere in Iowa so we can get eaten by bears in the woods”

“Well sorry for wanting to share some of my childhood with you, Dean.”Seth crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his left side, his face getting redder by the moment.

“That’s enough! Seth, go get the blankets out of the closet, Dean go take a walk and calm down”

“Or wh-“

“So help me God if you say ‘or what’ I will kick your ass in the cold and leave you there. Now go!”Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. So much for the peaceful night that he was looking forward to.

The sound of the door slamming made him close his eyes and sigh. This was their first Christmas back together and after spending so many apart he had been thrilled. To have his two boys back with him, well it was better than any gift that he could receive. He was happy to begin with so when it came to choosing a destination he couldn’t have cared less even if he wanted to. He figured he’d just let Seth and Dean hash it out and that would be that so when they settled upon Seth’s home state of Iowa he didn’t have any reservations towards it. Dean had seemed reluctant at first but eventually gave in to the decision. If Roman had known, however, that this would be the outcome then he would have said something about it.

Roman stood from the couch and looked towards the staircase. He could see Seth’s feet at the top. More so he could hear him rummaging through the closet. Objects were getting slammed around and Roman began to worry about the state of the closet and just how many dents would be left by the time the other male was finished with his task. Shaking his head, Roman decided it was probably best to run damage control and make sure they wouldn’t lose the security deposit on the house. Upon walking up to him he could tell that Dean had really gotten to him.

“I don’t want to talk”Seth gritted out through a clenched jaw

“And I don’t want to pay to have the drywall replaced”Roman reached over to pull Seth’s hands away from the closet “You and Dean have been arguing for the past three days over dumb shit. If it’s not over this place, then it’s over the tree, if it’s not the tree then it’s over what we should do! Now spill, and I’m not letting you leave until you do!”

Seth seemed to visibly shrink as Roman raised his voice and the Samoan would have felt bad if he wasn’t frustrated beyond belief at the fact that his boyfriends were acting like children.

“Well..This is our first Christmas back together and I wanted to make up for everything. I wanted to make up for everything that I put you and Dean through. I wanted to make up for all those other Christmas Days that I missed. It doesn’t help when things like this come up and it wouldn’t be too awful if Dean didn’t pipe up about it”

“You know that’s how Dean is though”Roman deadpanned

“Yeah I know, and sometimes I just wished that he would at least give me a break, especially when I’m trying so hard to make things up”

“That’s the thing”Roman began “You don’t need to ‘make up’ for anything. Yeah, you fucked up but that was like what? Three years ago? And yeah, we were pissed when it happened but I’m sure if you took a chair to the spine then you’d hold a grudge too. My point is that what you did is in the past Seth. I can’t speak for Dean but I forgave you a long time ago.”

“It took me weeks to prove to Dean that he could trust me again. Doesn’t that say anything?”

“It says that Dean has had a lot of people walk out on him and take pieces of him with them. Don’t be angry at him for the way he reacted. It may have taken him longer but he came around eventually didn’t he? Doesn’t that say anything”

“You know I hate it when you do that”Seth sighed “I made a huge ass out of myself haven't I?”

“Eh, I’m not gonna tell you no but regardless you’re our huge ass so it’s okay”Roman laughed, finally letting go Seth’s wrists and kissed his forehead.

“You finish getting the blankets and I’ll get started on dinner”

“Oh? So you mean we get to have your world famous cooking tonight?”Seth teased, a smirk building on his lips

“Oh yeah! Don’t worry Rollins, I’ll make sure it’s burned just right for you”

“That was one time and I didn’t mean to!”

Roman rolled his eyes as he retreated down the stairs to the kitchen. Now he just needed to deal with Dean and maybe this holiday wouldn’t be hell after all. 

After pulling on a jacket he headed outside. If he knew Dean well enough, and he felt like he did, then the man wouldn’t have wandered too far. Especially with his apparent worry over getting ‘eaten by bears’ and that thought just made him shake his head all over again.

Fortunately he appeared to be right seeing as the Shield’s resident lunatic was reclined on a porch swing. It probably wasn’t the most opportune moment but Roman couldn’t help but think how cute Dean looked with flushed cheeks, whether from his recent outburst or the cold he couldn’t tell.

“You know I hate it when you stare at me”The auburn haired man grumbled, almost curled in on himself in the tiny swing. “If you’re gonna lecture me go ahead and do it. There’s no point in making me wait”

“I resent that. Anyway, you could go a little easier on Seth you know. He’s just trying to make this a good Christmas for us”

“By doing what? Micromanaging everything we do here? He planned out what we would do on what day, when we would decorate, how we would decorate, for Christ sakes he even planned out what we would eat on what day. You should have seen it Ro! He had this huge ass list with everything on it.”

Roman wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He wanted to say something along the lines of ‘it can’t be that bad’ but even he knew that was outrageous.

“He thinks that he needs to make it up to us for missing out on so much.”

“Okay but why? He knows that we forgave him.”

“Dean, we spent three years trashing him and treating him like our worst enemy. I think he has a right to doubt that we really forgave him”

“He has a right to doubt our forgiveness? Yeah right”Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “If anyone has a right to doubt it’s us Ro! You might be able to forgive and forget but I can’t. He abandoned us, abandoned the people he said that he loved the most just so he could jump on Triple H’s dick and get that damn championship”

“That’s enough Dean”Roman snarled

“What? It’s true, he sold out so he could ‘further his career’ and then as soon as Triple H abandons him he comes running back to me crying that he’s changed and begging to be taken back. I’m so sorry that I was a skeptic. I didn’t feel like getting crushed again”

“That’s no way to live. Being afraid to let people in because you’ll get hurt.”

“Yeah well it’s my way to live so oh well”Dean mumbled.

Roman huffed as he walked over to his lover and ran a hand through his tangled hair. “I just want you to see that he still loves you and he’s trying. Just know that.” He placed a kiss on the top of his head before heading inside.

 

————

They didn’t see Dean for the rest of the night. He simply sat outside and sulked to himself, not even moving an inch from where he was when Roman last saw him. 

“Do you think he’s frozen in place out there?”Seth asked, trying to make a joke to mask his concern

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”Roman shrugged, looking up from his book. “He’ll come around. He always does in the end”

“I know, I know. I just hate this”

Roman closed his book and stretched out his arms towards Seth in a silent invitation. He knew how Seth would get in moments like this and he smiled in relief when the younger male climbed into his embrace. Roman brought his hand up to caress Seth’s cheek and grinned triumphantly when he relaxed against him. “Just relax, it’ll turn out”

“Your hands are freezing ya know”Seth laughed but melted into his touch anyway.

“Well I wonder why”Roman retorted and pulled the blanket further up on them for emphasis. 

“Don’t you start”

“Wh-“

The larger man went quiet when the sound of a door opening echoed through the house. Heavy footsteps thudded up the stairs and within moments a flushed Dean stood in the doorway. He had his head down and his arms at his side. He kicked off his shoes towards the wall and unceremoniously through himself on the bed behind Seth. 

“Sorry for being such a dick today”He murmured, sounding like a scorned child. “Am I still allowed in bed?”

“I have half a mind to tell you to fuck off and let you sleep on the couch but I’m in a gracious mood today.”

“Thank you Sethie”Dean teased and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, we’re talking about this in the morning”

“Sure, sure”Dean stuck his nose in the crook of Seth’s neck and snickered when he flinched back.

“You’re freezing!”

“If you think that’s bad wait till you feel...this!”Dean immediately shoved up Seth’s shirt to stick his frigid hands on his stomach, relishing in the squeal that he let out.

“You two are ridiculous”Roman laughed and shook his head fondly 

“Yeah, but you love us anyway”

“Yeah I do”

All three men settled into a comfortable silence that lasted all of five minutes.

“Hey guys?”

“What Dean?”

“It’s fucking freezing”

“I will kick you out of this damn bed”


End file.
